<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Love by LadyNW8ing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195913">Self Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNW8ing/pseuds/LadyNW8ing'>LadyNW8ing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNW8ing/pseuds/LadyNW8ing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am a diamond, brilliant and shining;<br/>Glowing with a light from within me and<br/>Dazzling in my brilliance, almost blinding.<br/>Strength is mine; hardened by grit and sand.<br/>I am a rock, supporting friends and fam’ly, <br/>There when needed, watching from behind them.<br/>I am a river, flowing gently by,<br/>Bringing peace as I am tranquilly<br/>Abiding the pressure, transforming into a gem.<br/>I am a diamond, you cannot deny.</p>
<p>I am a rose, elegant and dangerous;<br/>Irresistibly alluring and sweet.<br/>When you are mine, I’ll be kind, generous,<br/>Truly a dream come true for you to meet.<br/>All your desires found deep in my eyes,<br/>I promise you understanding and love;<br/>There is nothing I would not do for you.<br/>Getting to know me is like a surprise,<br/>I can bring you peace and calm like a dove.<br/>I am a rose, our time is almost due.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>